


If I could reach you

by BindiTheSkunk



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Communication Failure, Edward Hyde (The Glass Scientists) is a Little Shit, Edward Hyde Should Have Just Shut Up, F/M, Frankenstein should have shut her mouth, Frankenstein's monster is a saint, Hallucinations, Henry Jekyll (The Glass Scientists) Has Issues, Hurt Henry Jekyll (The Glass Scientists), I watch too much CryptTV, Insane Henry Jekyll, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mad Scientists, Other, Property Damage, Robert Lanyon Is A Hidden BAMF, Robert Lanyon Is Flypaper For Crazy, Robert Louis Stevenson is rolling in his grave, Sensory Overload, Sergeant Brokenshire Loves Dogs, Sergeant Brokenshire Needs A Raise, Utterson Is So Done, Well-meaning Lodgers, Why does Frankenstein's Tag have 'dr' in it?, Zosi Did Not Want To Be Dragged Into This, Zosi Is A Good Undead Doggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BindiTheSkunk/pseuds/BindiTheSkunk
Summary: Lost in the darkness, Silence surrounds you. Once there was morning, Now endless night. If I could reach you, I'd guide you and teach you. To walk from the darkness. Back into the light.When careless words are thrown more than just the society shutting down is at stake
Relationships: Dr. Henry Jekyll & Dr. Robert Lanyon, Dr. Henry Jekyll/Dr. Robert Lanyon, Gabriel John Utterson/Virginia Ito, Jasper Kaylock/Rachel Pidgley
Comments: 24
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some Dialogue has been changed from the original WIP to both surprise those who read the WIP and to be somewhat more up to date with the webcomic ...

That was close...too close, but oh well he was home free!

Hyde laughed as he jumped through the society's window, just having avoided the police he had accidently led into the Blackfog Bazaar, he did feel bad that he would not be able to enjoy it the rest of the time it was supposed to be in the city, but it would return, a few feds would not stop it from appearing like it always did eventually!

**"You got us chased like a wild animal!!!"** Henry's voice shouted in his head making Edward wince at the pitch and ignore the mirror which would undoubtedly show his other half's unhappiness

"Oh do shut up...I can't enjoy the Bazaar anymore and I got us out of there, and your boyfriend should have fun explaining his presence to the coppers!"Edward said airily, reaching into a drawer to get into his counterparts clothes so he would not suffocate the other when he switched them back, his fun got cut short but more would come, he just needed to bring the monsters out again whenever he wanted out.

**"I hope they all got away safely! I don't want anyone to be-"**

Oh, that was new...

The office was trashed, papers strewn everywhere, ingredients and other chemicals out and thrown about like they were trash, the transformation potion had been moved from inside the locked desk to out on top of it, the lock scratched and busted on the drawer it had been hidden in, plus the notes detailing the creation of HJ7 and the journal detailing Hyde's birth were missing.

Who had done this? Why had they done this? How much had they learned by now?

Hyde downed the potion he had stuffed into his jacket just as Henry was about to start in on those questions and the pain nearly distracted the other completely from what their office had become but the wrecked room would not be forgotten long as the last few bits of the ooze dripped out of it's host.

Jekyll ripped out of the clothes of his counterpart, the fabric digging into his flesh like a vice since the other had not bothered to change after seeing the state of the office and quickly put on his own garments before heading out of the office ignoring the shakiness he still possessed from the lingering discomfort of transforming back.

The lodgers had all gone to sleep by this time so the halls were empty, he would only have to concern himself with perhaps a night owl or two, but he did not care, which one could have possibly done this!? Who could have suspected, who had he slipped up in ...front...of....No...

No

Only one ....only one ...that one slip up ...in front of her...

\---

Frankenstein chewed happily on some brownies that Mr. Doodle had brought her earlier that evening saying they would help keep her energy up and indeed they did,she felt better than she had in weeks, she would make sure to compliment him later, they had given her enough strength to go to that supposed alchemists office and figure out what had happened when her creation was taking a walk.

Henry's journal was a fascinating read indeed, he truly had been delusional in thinking the human soul could be cut up like cake on a plate and separated, poor fool, she almost felt sorry for him...part of her wondered if the potion was a stupid attempt to cure the depression he seemed to have at the time ,if the way he worded things in the earliest pages seemed to point to.

The neat handwriting clashed sharply against messy chicken scratch in the later pages, excited, child-like scrawl, speaking to a mind going faster than the body, no cares in the world, true passion, for everything, she would very much like to meet Mr. Hyde...seemed he would be much better company than Jekyll …less boring and most certainly did not believe in trying to sanitize mad science! Bah!

The door burst open and a disheveled Doctor Jekyll burst in looking wild and she would have joyfully thought mad if he did not have that look directed at her.

Creature was still on their walk, but what did it matter...she could handle this fake easily

"Give...me....my...BOOKS....back!!!" Henry gasped out having ran all the way to Frankenstein's room and up all the stairs, he for once was glad for Hyde's constant roof hopping, it gave him more stamina than he normally would have had, but the trip still left him out of breath and his limbs felt like mush.

Frankenstein just smiled softly

Oh if spite had a personification it would look like Victoria Frankenstein! And its aroma would be medicine and unwashed socks! 

"Oh I will, don't worry though, I have not told anyone about the contents of your journals, very interesting reading I must say, much more interesting than how you play yourself off to be, splitting your soul up to form a completely new personality, a potion to help that form come out, to morph and twist the body into its new shape, very mad of you, I'm almost impressed, though trying to split your soul like cheese was still stupid" Victoria sneered 

Henry just stomped forward and yanked the journal out of her hands, normally he would have been more gentle, but he was angry, angrier than he had ever been in his life, she had invaded his privacy, learned his darkest secret, a secret he had not even let Lanyon know about despite everything they had been through together, how much he had done for him...

Now this... witch ...was the first one to find out...

_"Seems she has caught onto you doctor, too bad, I was hoping your precious Lanyon would be the first to discover us, his face would be glorious!"_ Hyde cackled as Henry looked for anything, any way he could possibly get out of this situation, but it was too late, his secret was out and if Frankenstein chose, she could ruin everything he had built, she had already convinced the lodgers not to do the expedition, this information could make them hate him...they already seemed to not like him as much as they did, if they liked him at all...

"You do realize your nothing but a pocket book right? Someone who is funding true science...but useless on your own, you failed in your experiment, but you did succeed in bringing SOMEONE forth who COULD do things properly, perhaps you should let Mr. Hyde out to do a proper job" Frankenstein knew she was being petty, but she was still angry at the others comments about her beloved Elizabeth, she was in no mood to play fair after that...

"Hyde is wanted for the fires.." Henry started

"Which someone else set, you just placed the blame on him to keep from looking bad, you claimed it was to prevent the lodgers from being arrested but that is not the truth is it? You just did not want make yourself look bad, like you made a mistake in creating the society, how pathetic" Victoria growled out "who cares what the outside world thinks? Their a bunch of drooling fools who care more about fancy clothing and pretending to be respectable than what lays just beyond the void! I built a body from the ground up! Every vein and fingernail on creature...because I said it should be! People could make themselves so much MORE...But choose not to, going through useless lives and dying with nothing to their name but 'oh they conformed to society' ha!"

"They are the majority, one slip up could lead them to destroy all of us..." Henry almost whispered, Hyde's cackles grew louder in his head.

"We are scientists! We have the power! They can keep their torches and pitchforks! What is that against a LEVIATHAN!? You are a coward! I would very much like to speak to the REAL scientist hiding in your skin...You are NOTHING without him around..."

He can't listen to this...needed...to leave...

Henry hugged his journals to his chest and ran out of the door, not stopping till he was back inside his office and locked the door sliding down the wood frame and sighing as he hit his head on it lightly trying to calm down.

_"Oh, that was FUN! She ripped you apart! She's right you know, without me to temper all those nasty little thoughts you would fall apart from the strain! And even with me you can't handle it!"_ Hyde sneered

"Shut up...I have to try and see what of this mess I can salvage..."

_"Why bother? The lodgers already got what they wanted out of you, you bailed them out of jail, but the second they got their mitts on a true explorer into the unknown, they abandoned you, spit on your pathetic attempts to make a party of their labors, to put a cotton ball on a stab wound more or less and even know who knows what they are plotting? They don't need you or Lanyon, they just need your money, that is easily obtainable if you know how to pick locks, and just how did we get found out again? A picked lock!"_ Hyde explained from the mirror watching as his other selfs face went paler with each word.

"No! They are not like that! Their not petty thieves!" Jekyll argued not wanting to believe any of his lodgers would stoop to such lows!

_"Wouldn't they? I'll be generous and give them two months before they turn to crime, one if Frankenstein goes off on her own adventures and leaves them behind, but oh well, what should we care? They abandoned us for her so its there loss"_ Hyde shrugged grinning as Henry turned to glare at him.

"Then all the more reason for me to protect them! She's a danger to them...she's not good for any of them!"

_"It's funny, watching you try to cling to any shred of humanity you can, but it was selfishness and greed that led to my birth, don't try and play the saint, your the farthest thing from it, maybe I should be allowed to take over, what can a few coppers do to me? I already escaped them twice!"_

Henry's eyes darted around as he tried to think of any reason not to give into what Hyde wanted, Frankenstein wanted him so badly? She could see just how mad he was then...transforming twice in one night would be a strain on his body but he did not care, he needed to go back down into his mind for a while, needed some peace...let Hyde deal with Frankenstein tonight, let them have a nice little chat...

The messy office was hard to navigate through and Jekyll was too upset to really pay attention as broken glass cut into his hands when he grabbed the salt packet from the floor, not noticing it was different salt as he poured it into the beaker.

The colors swirled as they usually did but instead of a sickly green hue the potion turned a luminous orange, but Henry did not care, his eyes stung with tears as the nastiness of his once idols words sunk in and dug deeply into his heart, thinking it was just another one of Hyde's hallucinations to urge him even faster, he downed the new potion, it was salty like the transformation potion, but there was a hint of sweetness, something new.

Wait...

The potion

The salt...not..the right...

The salt had been pink, not ... oh no...

Jekyll tried to scream as pain shot through every part of his body, his head felt like it was being smashed into, as if someone was swinging down an ax into his brain multiple times somehow not killing him in the process, every nerve was on fire as he writhed on the floor, spine feeling like it was trying to split out of his back, no sounds came out of his open mouth, just horrid gurgling as he almost felt like he would throw up and he honestly wanted to, to rid his body of the concoction.

Hyde was screaming, why was he screaming? 

He.... was ...fading...was this death...

Then

Silence

For the first time in what seemed like so many years, his mind, was quiet, no Hyde screeching profanities, insulting, trying to scare him.

Henry lifted his head to the mirror, expecting to see Hyde glaring down at him, for putting them both in pain, but all that he saw...

Was his own haggard face 

Somewhat

His eyes now were Hyde's electric green with a few specks of his old red and a bright blond, almost white, stripe was shot down the side of his head coating his bangs and spreading to behind his ear, the new mop frizzy from rolling around on the ground, his clothes now missing several buttons with orange stains on his waistcoat and pants, he now looked paler too, like he had not seen the sun before.

What...was this that he was seeing...he felt....complete...Hyde was no longer in his head, he was whole again...he was ...normal.

Mirth started to bubble in the doctors chest as a grin, not unlike Hyde's spread across his face,he felt so good, he could not help but giggle and only one word slipped in a raspy voice from pale lips...

"Freeeeeee..."


	2. Chapter 2

Jekyll shook, feeling weak as a newborn deer as he stood up, despite his exhaustion, glee was coursing through his veins...HIS veins...not …Hyde ... yes...his...this...euphoria...he could do anything he wanted now!

The doctor ran out of his office the moment he felt he could walk without stumbling, he was now in complete control...free! Free...FREE!!

Henry raced down the hallway laughing and spinning in a dance known only to him 

He smashed into someone not watching where he was going and both him and the other person fell to the ground with cries of alarm and when Henry looked up he saw it was Miss Lavender who was rubbing her now sore bottom, with her hair sticking out in random places and a grin spread across the doctors face, oh she was the loveliest thing he had ever seen! 

Getting to his feet the doctor helped the extremofaunic zoologist to her own, fighting back the urge to pat her head like she was a child before spinning her around in a faux waltz making his unprepared dance partner give a little screech and dipping Lavender to the point where her bun almost touched the floor "Isn't tonight just beautiful madam?" 

Lavender's gears were turning in her head, what was going on with Doctor Jekyll!? What on earth happened to his hair? What was wrong with his EYES?! Those were not his eyes! 

"Jekyll...what is ...your hair...eyes...what did you do to yourself!? Is this about what happened with Frankenstein because you-" 

Jekyll's wide smile turned into a cold frown 

That's right...why was he happy to see her again?

They all hated him...

They went over to HER side...

Survive on passion alone hm? Alright then...

Henry let go of Lavenders hand 

Lavender fell back down to the floor with yet another cry of shock as Jekyll walked right by her running fingers through his hair to straighten it and failing as his hair seemed to have also gotten longer "What is going on!? This is not like-"

"Well my dear Miss Lavender...I am going to be shutting the society down, I realize now Robert was right...this place is a sucking wound on me and I have no more use for it...only Ms. Pidgley and Mister Kaylock will be allowed to remain, you have till the sun rises to clear out, anything left behind will be thrown out or sold" Jekyll said almost monotone in his delivery and disappeared down the stairs.

Shut down the society!? But where would they all go!? This place was everyone's home...he could not be serious, this whole thing just had to be a temper tantrum, this place was his passion, his life's work, he could not throw all of it away...could he? She had to tell the others and maybe all of them would be able to make him see sense...

\---

Henry walked downstairs and back into the night air, oh it was nice outside...now he had to go fetch Robert! Poor man most likely was scared out of his wits, Rachel had been rather nasty to them both trying to protect Hyde...even following his used to be other half to the Bazaar...but she was good at her job and he of course wanted Jasper to stay, the boy had done nothing to him and even said he would do the exhibition even if it was just him, he was sweet and deserved to continue his research and find a cure, the others had spit on all of his hard work...they did not appreciate how much he sacrificed!? Well then they could just get out! 

A bark sounded behind and Zosimos ran out after him , pawing lightly at his masters leg and Henry smiled, picking the pup up to snuggle him, the gleeful thoughts returning.

His life belonged to HIM now! It was his life! HIS!!!

Oh, there was Robert! And Sergeant Brokenshire too! Zosi would be so happy to see and play with him! 

"Doctor Jekyll! My men said Hyde was spotted near here, have you been keeping him?" Brokenshire almost shouted, nearly doing a double take at the doctors new apperance but recovering quickly, his men would take care of the rest of the Bazaar, he would see if he could not finally get his hands on Hyde! 

"Of course not! I am not about to harbor a known criminal! You may search the society this very minute top to bottom if you wish, I'm sure Zosi is very happy to see you again!" Henry smiled and already was turning to go back inside setting his church grim down "You will be happy to know, after tonight I am going to end this silly nonsense with the society..."

Roberts eyebrows shot up to his hairline

"What do you mean 'end it'?" Lanyon asked becoming more than a little concerned, was this what had been bothering Henry? Why he had lashed out so violently despite having never done anything like that before? And his eyes and hair now...

"I am going to shut down the society, I have given the lodgers till the morning to clear out, I will only be keeping on Ms. Pidgley and Mr. Kaylock, but that's not important right now or appropriate to discuss in front of the sergeant" 

"But it's your life's work.." 

"Not now Robert...please.." Henry almost whispered, sounding so tired that Robert felt he had no choice but to keep quiet...for now.

They would be talking about it later though.... Henry ...he was obviously sick...but just HOW sick?

\----

The three headed inside and quickly got ambushed by angry and upset lodgers and Lanyon had to hold onto Jekyll's sleeve to keep the other from being yanked away from him in the sea of chaos as Zosi became frightened by all of it and hid under Brokenshire's cloak.

"Jekyll have you gone mad?!" 

"How could you even THINK about doing this to us?" 

Jekyll's eye twitched as the lodgers pressed in on him, getting louder and louder, just like Hyde...annoying...only cared about themselves...thought they knew better ...it was always _Gimmie gimmie gimmie I need I need I need....I know more...your not a real scientist...._

He had enough of it all!!!!

"SILENCE!!!!!" 

Everything went quiet

"Sure, your so upset I'm shutting things down because it means I won't be paving your way anymore! You SAID you could live on passion alone! HA!! I would LOVE to see this! I will give you all two months at most before you turn to crime to fund your projects! I have had it with you all behaving like spoiled children!" Henry shouted, his voice reaching a very high pitch and not even bothering to try and hid his natural accent, why bother with it with these brats?

"Seems your true colors are showing 'doctor'

No! no! ANYONE but her....


	3. Chapter 3

Frankenstein walked down the stairs, slowly, no doubt still weak from her condition but strong enough and stubborn enough to have a smug smirk on her face as she wandered over, the lodgers parting for her like she was Moses.

Jekyll glared, feeling a pit of anger bubble up inside him, he wanted to wipe that smirk right off her face...violently...with a hammer...

Wait what? 

That was not like him...

Was the effect of the potion only temporary?! Hyde...no...he did not feel like he did when Hyde took over...just a flash of rage...nothing he could not control...he can handle this...

Frankenstein stood only four feet away from the doctor and crossed her arms like she was about to scold a naughty child "Your lodgers don't know a thing about you, not really, do they? You kept them in the dark about what was really going on with you"

N-no...s-she wouldn't...she couldn't!!! Not in front of the lodgers...

Not in front of Robert...

The POLICE were here for goodness sake!! 

"Don't..." Henry almost gasped out 

Robert stepped forward to catch his friend just in case he fainted, but what happened was far worse...

"What? Tell them that you are Hy-" Frankenstein began, not expecting it... 

Jekyll's body moved before his mind could react 

Frankenstein cried out as a fist connected with her face sending her sprawling to the ground as gasps erupted from all around, her mouth filled with blood, a familar feeling but this time it was from her teeth cutting into her tongue, thankfully not biting through it.

"Henry what is WRONG with you!?"

"He hit her!" 

Jekyll looked around, fear shooting through every vein as the weight of what he did fell on him and he saw the lodgers, Robert and the sergant stare at him with various looks from anger to concern.

"I-i-i'm sorry...I...she was...I ...she hit me too..." 

A poor excuse in this situation...

He had to run

Leave

Go far from here... 

Henry ran 

Calls of his name and calls to wait or halt sounded out from behind him but the doctor would not stop, if they caught him...after hitting their idol...they would do god knows what to him in retaliation, Frankenstein was going to tell on him...show everyone everything...

He would go to Hyde's place...old place...could stay a few days...till things cooled down, then he would be able to get out of London, go far away, he would survive...for now...he needed sleep...and food...he felt so weak. 

\----

"This is what he has been hiding" Frankenstein stood in the ruins of Jekyll's office, a bruise forming quickly on her face, she had worse, but it steeled her resolve as she held out the papers and the journal. 

Robert knew you should never hit a lady...or whatever Frankenstein counted as, but she had obviously done something to set him off, perhaps found whatever blackmail Hyde had been using? 

Lanyon grabbed the journal and papers before anyone else could get their fingers on it and left the room, a trail of lodgers trailing behind him like ducklings, all wanting to know what secrets their former leader was keeping.

Robert wanted to find out first

Finding a room with a lock he rushed inside and before anyone could follow shut the door in their faces and locked it, ignoring the pounding on the door from those begging for entry, him and Henry shared so much...he deserved to be the one who found out first! Not Frankenstein and not anyone else!!!

Lanyon started to read 

_February 2d: 2:23 AM_

_Sleep once again evades me, it seems I can only find rest when my body finally just collapses from exhaustion ,I do not even remember when that last was, Robert is trying to help me how he can, but he does not...and can not understand how I truly feel, the desires of a mad man, how I sometimes don't even want to rise from my bed despite never finding rest in it._

_Oh if only I could separate this hollow feeling from my soul, to free myself of all negative thought and desire, my unbearable existence would not longer be so..._

Lanyon bit his lip, remembering how bad things had gotten...how he had feared that he would walk into Henry's room and find him..no...don't think about that...you must get to the bottom of this! Only then can you help him! 

_march 12th 4:14 AM_

_Rachel was kind enough to bake cookies today, the smell was heavenly, but the taste was like sand in my mouth, I could not enjoy it no matter how hard I tried and how much I wanted it, I ate three of them and each felt like a stone going down into my stomach._

_My mind is made up, I must find a way to rid myself of this feeling, if I am to continue on, I must find a way...._

Lanyon skipped ahead to where he was almost at the back of the book, fearing if he read straight through he would start to weep or would be sick.

_September 14th: 1:21 AM_

_I feel in my heart, tonight is the night, the smell of honey and sulfur burns my nose as I mix together the chemicals...it's a sickly green...tonight is when all this will finally end._

_September 14th 1:24 AM_

_The formula is salty, burns the mouth and there is heat spreading through me...i feel____________

A sharp line of ink spread from the word as if it was violently ripped across the page before the final words at the bottom, nearly unreadable from how messily they had been written and from the green stains on the paper sent chills down Roberts spine...

UnExPecTEd HyDe EfeCT...

Lanyon could not breath, his mouth felt like it had been filled with cotton

What had Henry done to himself...


	4. Chapter 4

Lanyon tore out of the room, dropping the journal on his way, ignoring the shouts of surprise, the lodgers no doubt scrambling to read the contents themselves...it did not matter to him, what mattered was finding Henry and helping him through this...things could still be fixed...

After having to get rid of Sergeant Brokenshire by letting him take Zosi home,who was still shaking badly from all the madness and making the dog lover take pity on him, saying him and Henry would return for the undead animal later and would offer a proper explanation for all this, Robert headed out to find the runaway chemist.

\---

Henry climbed into Hyde's room, glad no one stopped him on the way there, using boxes to scale up to the open window slipped inside, nose wrinkling at the smells coming from the filthy flat despite the fact the window had been letting air into it.

Turning he shut the window and closed the drapes, at least the bed would be safe, Hyde never used it, not even for his more...carnal moments, the cupboards were always filled with none-perishable foods and loads of alcohol since neither knew when one would return there and no one wanted to deal with rotted food or spoiled milk.

Jekyll took something in a box from one of the shelves, not even caring what it was and started eating it, not bothering to taste, using some of the whiskey inside another cupboard to wash the dry substance down, the strong booze making his head spin a little, odd, he had such a high tolerance before...oh well, perhaps this meant he did not have to drink a whole bottle of something in order to relax somewhat.

The bed, covered in stains and smelling stale was the most inviting thing he ever saw ...

He fell onto the bed, not even bothering to pull the covers over himself and passed out 

\---

Robert hated the idea of using Rachels underworld connections but he was getting desperate...it had been nearly two days since the incident and nothing ...the lodgers had asked him about where Henry could be...in between questions about if he was going to continue running things and funding their work...disgusting...

Part of him wanted to follow his friends example and just tell them to leave, but this was Henry's life's work, he was not well right now and not thinking clearly, he would not shut anything down before he was sure that is what the other truly wanted.

One of the girls had told him to look in Soho, that is where she heard Mr.Hyde stayed once and a while, Robert felt ill at the thought of Henry once again in the clutches of that blackmailer, who would now have more hold over him since he was letting the doctor stay with him...

Grrrr.. no...

He was not going to allow it! He would drag his friend out by that new stripe in his hair if he had to! 

There it was!

\----

The building was old and pretty much falling apart, a perfect spot for that little worm of a man...Robert hated the idea of approaching it, much less going inside, but he would be brave...for Henry.

The landlady did not say more than a couple words to him, just allowed him right up,even handing him the key so he could go up alone, part of him wanted to be concerned about how easily he had gotten in, but he was too glad he would be able to get to his friend faster without a witness.

The stairs creaked and groaned under his weight to the point Lanyon feared they would break and send him into the foundations, but he just walked faster eventually reaching the hall and going to Hyde's room and unlocking it.

Heading inside he paled at what he saw  
\--  
Henry lay on his stomach, thankfully on a bed, his head hanging over the side with a trail of vomit leading down to a puddle on the floor, a strange glowing orange substance in the bile, his face was pale and waxy, harsh gasps and cries came from his mouth as terrors known only to him swirled behind closed lids.

Lanyon wanted to shout, but nothing came, he only could run forward and pull the other man towards him to feel his forehead and see if he was too cold or warm and the moment Roberts hand met sweaty skin he pulled back in shock

He was burning up! It was like Henry was on fire!

Robert bolted to his feet after settling Henry back down and started looking around for anything he could use to bring the fever down, but found nothing, no rubbing alcohol, no medicine, not even ice in the freezer box! How long had he had the fever? He only felt warm a few days ago when he managed to check... With how high it felt now, it could...people who got too high a fever...it did things to them...could kill them or boil their brain...that could not happen...not to him...

He had to get him outside...  
\----

Jekyll felt himself being lifted up and half carried half dragged, it was a rough ride, he felt so hot...everything hurt...just stop...leave him alone...he wanted to sleep...

Sleep for a long time...

Maybe forever...

Frigid water burst around the chemist as his head went under it 

No...no!

Someone was trying to drown him! 

Henry struggled as his head popped out of the water, someone was holding onto him, forcing him to stay in the water, his eyes would not focus...couldn't tell...why ...  
\--

"Damn it Henry, hold still! I know this is not the best place for a bath, but your dying!" Robert shouted as he tried to keep the other inside the horses trough, that had thankfully been full of cold water, he did regret nearly giving the poor landlady a heart attack when he dragged his corpse-like friend down the steps and outside to look for a water source, but it was an emergency and she looked fine.

The ill man also seemed to be doing a little better as he started to thrash violently once he was put in the chilly liquid, screaming like an about to be gutted pig as he tried to squirm out of Roberts grip, but was too weak still to be able to break it.

Noises drew the curly haired mans attention

"It's alright, I'm a doctor and he is very sick! Stay back!" Robert called out as people began to wander outside or peek out of their windows, well he was sure whatever Henry was sick with was not contagious, there was no need for anyone to get a good look at either of them...enough humiliations had been suffered that night by too many ...

He could not take him back to the society...no doubt several would take the journals contents far worse than he had and could become violent with the ill man if given the opportunity ...

Looks like he was getting an impromptu house guest, or rather impromptu patient...

Luckily he had taken his own carriage there and could get them both inside before anyone decided to risk it and come close, water soaked into the seats from his wet companion and Lanyon's own clothes that had been drenched in the struggle, thankfully Henry had fallen back to sleep or passed out, so he was at least resting a little bit, hopefully Robert would now be able to get him into dry clothes and have him properly taken care of soon...perhaps figure out what that orange stuff was...nothing in the dirty flat was orange or seemed like it once contained orange liquid...

What would Henry do when he woke up? Would he be mad at Robert for finding him? Happy that he had been saved from sure death? That journal signaled to him that more was going on here than met the eye...perhaps he should seek another opinion...yes, that would be best, get the thoughts of someone who would help figure out what was going on here...someone who loved a good mystery and was very good at solving them...

He hoped Utterson did not mind a late call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter and for that I'm sorry...but I am eager to get to writing for Utterson...


	5. Chapter 5

John Utterson was a very good lawyer, he had many hobbies and enjoyed helping others, there was not a thing he would not do for his friends or his clients...

Though being summoned at three in the morning was pushing it...

Walking up to the door the lawyer saw one of the bushes looked ratty, like something had fallen into them and fought the hedge...did Robert get a cat?

A creaking drew his attention back to the door 

Poor Robert Lanyon looked like someone had given him a good thrashing when he opened the door instead of one of his servants, did he have a violent criminal in his home? He should have called the police if that was the case...

Lanyon grabbed the lawyer by his hand and yanked him inside, shut the door and peeked out the window like a paranoid animal.

Now Utterson's interest was risen, Robert was very good at going through the motions of things most of the time and would seem to be well-versed in crazy considering what he co-owned...If he was acting on edge...it had to be serious.

"Sorry to drag you here so late in the night.."

"Early in the morning" Utterson could not help but correct, slightly cranky and wanting answers.

"I know I know..." Robert groaned rubbing his face "I need to stay with Henry...I need you to go to the society...say your there for his journal and papers on my orders...and...see if you can't get into His office...find the orange chemicals" 

Wait what? Jekyll was here? What had happened to him? If he was as sick as Lanyon's behavior was pointing to he should have been in a hospital, but neither cou-chemical?

"Orange...what?" 

"Henry Jekyll is very ill, he ..threw up an orange substance, I think he consumed something in his office and it made him sick..." 

"As random chemicals tend to do..." Utterson never had a problem with doctor Jekyll, he seemed like a very nice chap, smelled like mints and all that, but there had always been something...off about him, something that seemed put-on and always put John on edge and made him want to figure out what it was.

Maybe he would get the chance tonight...since the other was obviously here, sickly and no chance of slipping off unannounced...

"Please...can you do this for me? The lodgers won't bite, as long as you act like it's all business, you can read the journal for yourself when you return" Robert said

"And this is not all business?" Utterson questioned 

"No, this is saving someone's life...and possibly their very soul and sanity" 

Oh now he was giving him the kicked puppy look...not the EYES....

"Alright, I will head out now, see what I can find" 

\---

John hated Robert right now ...

Lodgers had descended upon him like a hoard of zombies shooting off random questions that Utterson could not and did not want to listen to or understand, an older woman caught his attention and his stomach twisted, she was trouble, he could feel it...no...you have a mission, focus on that...

He made his way into the office, thankfully not being followed when they realized he was not about to give them whatever answers they wanted.

Oh good...looks like it was all here...

He grabbed up the journal and the random papers that had been strewn around the desk with it, looked like the poor book had been well-used that night, pages had been torn, thankfully none looked ripped out, wrinkled and grease stains on the front smelled of fish.

Now ...orange ...nothing around here looked orange...this office had been destroyed...

The desks drawers had been ripped out and the contents strewn about, more papers such as bills or just simple notes were scattered everywhere to the point Utterson had to brush them away with his foot to keep from stepping on them.

A packet was also on the floor 

Picking it up and peeking inside he saw it was some kind of black salt, strange, but could be important since nothing else looked like this in the many shelves of chemicals, the glass cases also having been thrown open and obviously searched.

He put the salt in his coat 

Some orange stains were behind the desk, no doubt the chemical that had been consumed, suppose everyone was so busy ransacking the office they did not notice the obvious scene...a beaker laid on the floor, thankfully not broken, orange liquid inside, just enough left inside for a sip...

John found a smaller empty vial and carefully emptied the orange substance into it, corking it up and slipping that into his pocket as well.

Well that was enough evidence...hopefully

Now to head back...

The older woman was in the doorway, she looked familiar but he could not quiet put his finger on it, she did not look like the usual lodger...

"Why did you come here? Did Jekyll send you so he would not have to face what he had done to himself?" she said in a thick Germanic accent, her voice was a bit breathy and she seemed to be wheezing, but she stood tall and had her arms crossed, someone who thought she was superior despite not knowing who was in front of her.

"No, I am here at the request of Doctor Hastie Robert Lanyon" Utterson said, knowing how much Robert HATED his first name, but hoping the full title would make this woman back off.

No such luck 

"He wanted you to grab the journal and the ingredients for the potion did he? I'm sorry but I can't allow him to destroy them" the woman moved forward to grab the items from John but he swung around her easily enough and bolted down the hall. 

What was that all about? Destroy? Robert did not want to destroy these! She just wanted an excuse to keep them, she had a beef with Jekyll, he could tell, these items would help him, perhaps she did not know the extent of the sickness, neither did Utterson in that moment, he would not know till he went back to Lanyon's, but he was not about to stop so he could try and explain it to her. 

Now to head back 

\---

The fever seemed to have gone down...good...throwing up that chemical and then getting a cold soak helped...

Jekyll laid on the bed, pale as a sheet and still with too high a fever for his fellow doctors liking, he had moments of consciousness that came and went where he would try to rise from the bed only to be pushed back down by Robert who would then find himself on the other end of a half-crazed hit and threaten fest, though the hits did not hurt any and the spouted threats were ludicrous to say the least...

What kind of enemy did he see Robert as in that moment? What did those bloodshot eyes see? 

A knock on the door 

"Come in, he is asleep for now" Lanyon said softly, not wanting another incident, he just got Henry calmed down...

Utterson walked in, his hard-earned prizes tucked under one arm "I got what you wanted now what is...oh...that...did he really...do that to himself?" 

Robert nodded "The journal will explain things,I could not read all the way through ...I could not..."

John nodded "I will do it and then will inform you of anything I find, we might be able to find a cure for this...some of these papers seem to have a formula for something on them..." 

"Do what you need to do so we both can help him out of this and back to himself" Robert whispered as Utterson nodded and headed back out to go to the sitting room to read.

Inside a soft voice started to sing 

_Lost in the darkness,  
Silence surrounds you.  
Once there was morning,  
Now endless night.  
If I could reach you,  
I'd guide you and teach you  
To walk from the darkness  
Back into the light.  
Deep in your silence,  
Please try to hear me;  
I'll keep you near me  
Till night passes by.  
I will find the answer.  
I'll never desert you -  
I promise you this -  
Till the day that I die... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did give Jekyll's song to Lanyon... *dashes off* I REGRET NOTHING!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Pretty music...sounded like Robert...but he was bound to hate him by now...he was not here...he was away from all these horrible monsters that haunted around, that had infected his soul...

The song was keeping them at bay...like a warm light driving away shadows...

Something warm was wrapped around his hand, not the suffocating heat that enveloped his head, this was soft and comforting, it made him feel safe. 

\---

Robert watched the other sleep, his warm hand over the others clammy one, the song seemed to have offered Henry some proper peace as a subtle smile appeared at the end, Utterson should have finished with the journal by now...what he would do...

Perhaps he would tell Lanyon what he was afraid to face...the truth of what was in those papers ...

The sound of the door opening and closing hit his ears 

Huh? 

Getting up Lanyon looked out the window to see Utterson heading down the pathway

He was leaving?! Where? He could not follow him and find out...

Now he had no help...

\---

He hoped he would not regret this...

Utterson once again walked up to the society, the paper with the ingredients to HJ7 in his hands, they had to all be in here...

"Mr. Utterson? Why are you here?" came a feminine voice and he turned to see Ms Ito looking at him "Did Mr Lanyon send you for more of Jekyll's things? Did you find him? Is he alright? Everyone is on edge after...reading it...to know he did that to himself...kept Hyde under all our noses...lied.." 

"I understand he should have explained things better to you all, but that does not matter now, he is very sickly now, possibly dying from ingesting a new formula he created, I need the ingredients to his old potion..." John explained quickly, not caring if he got help or not, but help would be appreciated..

"You think that will make him better?" Ito asked 

"I'm not sure,I'm not a doctor or a chemist...but it's the only chance he has right now, from the sounds of it he just mixed a bunch of random chemicals together and drank them...either a...showful suicide attempt or a true intent to cure his sorrows...I don't know, but can you find these things for me? I don't know them by sight, your a chemist like Jekyll right?" 

Virginia nodded and took the paper looking it over "I will get these and also tell Lavender what is going on, she also has medical knowlage, she could help if this does not...we shall succeed!" 

Utterson could not help but smile "you are a remarkable woman Ms Ito" 

\---

Oh, the fever rose again...

Henry was now wheezing heavier, his face flushed and would once and a while let out a whine much like the furry pets he loved so much, clutching the sheets to the point Robert was sure he would rip holes into the fabric.

Lanyon ran for the bathroom to fill the tub, he had to get him cooled down...fast...any fever reducers the other could take had to be given orally and he feared Henry would just end up puking it back out or choking on it. 

\---

Jekyll was too warm...it was too hot...he needed air...a _ir ...air..._

Forcing his too heavy eyes open he saw nothing but blurriness around him,nothing was clear, he was on something soft...but it was too hot...and wet...sticky...

The ill man rolled to the floor like a naughty babe from its crib, nearly banging his head on the hard surface, coughing up sludge from his lungs onto the ground.

This was not his home.. _wrong ..wrong wrong...._

_Outside...need to ghebhbhb....grghhghhubhbubhrgierijerijrgigijeiiei_

Everything twisted and swayed around the chemist as he somehow made it to his feet, skinny frame nearly toppling into a nightstand. 

A blurry shape registered...he knew that shape...a window! Outside...into the air...freedom ...was ...so...close... 

\---

Lanyon filled the tub and headed back into the bedroom "Alright Henry lets do this nicely shall....we....AH!!!" 

The bed was empty

The window was open 

And Henry was gone

\---

Outside...outside outside outside....fresh air...cool ...grass under his feet...oh it tickled his toes! 

Now...

Where was he going again? He couldn't remember...nothing looked familiar...too blurry...he wanted...what did he even want? 

_Thirsty...._

He wanted a drink! Drink of....what....erg...was he even thirsty anymore? His throat hurt...everything hurt...

Gah! 

Bare feet went from soft grass to hard stone as he stepped into a road, street lamps lit up around like artifical stars and helping him see, despite how little that happened to be in the moment. 

Was his name being called? Sounded like...

-

"Henry! Get back inside!" Robert shouted as he ran forward, thankfully the other only managing to make it to the street just outside his house instead of further away or into the woods.

The other swayed a bit as he turned to the other man but did not fall, his eyes darted around and did not seem to be focusing on anything, did that chemical blind him? Henry's eyes did not look milked over...still green...but they where glassy...

"R-rob..Robert..." Jekyll slurred out, smiling a bit, or the closest equivalent he could give, Lanyon did not hate him...he was here...for him. 

Lanyon caught the chemist as he stumbled into his arms, the cool air did thankfully seem to have helped a bit with the fever, he needed to get him back inside...

"Robert....honestly...tell...mea...me..." 

"What is it?" Getting him up the stairs would be the tricky part...again...

"Do...you hate...me? I love you...so much...it hurts...we were always friends...I did not want ...to ruin it.." Jekyll said, leaning more into the other, taking in the others natural scent. 

Lanyon cleared his throat and tried to think of what he could possibly say to this confession, he loved Henry, yes, but the other was very sick right now, not to mention he lied to him for years about what was going on despite Robert repeatedly telling him to always be honest with him about his problems and health, it mattered to him.... 

"No, I don't hate you, but I am very angr-"

Cold lips met his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I won't have any period typical homophobia in my stories... it's honestly silly to have in fantasy settings with fairies, werewolves and the like...
> 
> I'm sure some authors out there can do it the right justice but I'm not one for it, it would just slow the plot down and cause unnecessary drama and make me feel like I was slowing the plot down for cheap "oh no!" points ...


	7. Chapter 7

Lanyon's mind just seemed to stop working as the lips pressing into his own broke away and a flushed face smiled loopily in front of him.

"I can't tell you how long I have wanted to do that...No reason not to let you know now...in getting rid of Hyde...I have ended up killing myself..." Jekyll sighed "I want you to know, now that you know about Hyde..."

"Your not going to die, your just ill, lets get you upstairs...you can rest..." Robert gave a half-hearted smile and helped Henry to his feet and started to help him back inside..

The chemist collapsed, blood spurting from his nose and eyes rolling back into his head as Robert tried to keep him upright.

"HENRY!" 

\---  
"I had to raid several of the others labs for these, but I think I got them all" Virginia said as she brought in a tray of vials and beakers, all filled to the brim with chemicals of random color and consistency. 

"Suppose everyone was eager to see what their ex-leader had in stock..." Utterson bit back a sneer at the thought.

"You think so little of us?" Virginia asked as Lavender walked in, a medical bag in her hands "They wanted to keep his chemicals safe, in case someone did come looking around with less than honorable intentions..." 

"Mister Lanyon thinks this place will lead to a lot of pain down the road for a lot of people...and it already has..." Utterson explained, he normally did not care and even had a little curiosity for this 'mad science', but he still thought their talents could go towards more honest work...then again, some of them might not get it, perhaps that is why they turned to the strange and unknown, because the known world had abandoned them...

Virginia approached John and put her hand on his shoulder to make him look at her "We acted rashly, yes, our idol arrived here and everyone was excited...Jekyll never really told us how bad the finances were...or how bad his own condition was...suppose his mask of supposedly being untouchable was better than planned...or just as planned...you as a lawyer should be able to understand not everything is black and white" 

"I do know that, I'm just tired I suppose, Robert had me summoned when I was trying to sleep, I'm only running on five hours of sleep" Utterson admitted, he was used to sleeping short hours, but that did not mean he liked it or that there were no side effects of such a lifestyle...he slept whenever opportunity arose so he did not end up nodding off with a client.

"You can rest if you need to, this will take a moment to set up, I need to measure out everything to the letter and make sure I do have everything" Virginia said 

"I think I will take you up on that off-oh right" Utterson remembered something and pulled the black salt packet out of his pocket "Think this might be something? I have never seen anything like it..." 

Virginia grabbed the packet and examined it "I think this might be the "special salt" he mentions in the papers...where did you-"

"On the floor, it was sort of hidden under the desk..." 

"Lets see if it works...you go rest well I mix this together" 

\--

The cold water was not helping! 

Even after piling ice into the tub the fever was still rising, thankfully it seemed to be doing so at a slower rate but that was of very little comfort to either man, one who was frightened he would watch the one he loved die from horrid brain fever and the other who was suffering from said illness and getting weaker by the minute, the burst of energy he used to get outside was all but destroyed.

"Please just hang on...just a little longer" Robert knew he was just begging now, begging to whoever would listen that Henry would be alright, that the fever would just break, he had no one else who could or would help him in this situation, everyone would turn him away, they only had each other now...he would not leave him alone, if Henry was going to die he would not be alone when it happened...

\---

Virginia mixed the chemicals, the stench nearly bowling her over, the honey and sulfur stink emitting from the glass container, the salt had turned it from a brilliant blood red to a glowing green that swirled around inside the beaker as if it was alive and trying to escape its prison.

Sounded like Hyde 

They had it...now to get it back to Lanyon's after she woke up Utterson

Lavender put the vial in the medical bag

Time to go work some science of the life-saving variety 

\--

"Breathe...just breathe...I'm here..." Robert soothed, petting Henry's hair as the other gasped for air

"J-just knock me out...just knock me out..." The chemist begged, wanting some kind of deliverance or distraction from his misery, nothing was helping, the ice water might as well been lava, the only comfort was Roberts fingers running through his soaked locks providing some tether to sanity which was quickly draining away. 

Lanyon just shook his head not having the heart to tell Henry that he feared giving him any drugs, they might not even work to relieve what he was going through and could even make his already fragile state even more so, damn that Utterson! When he saw him again he was going to-

The door burst open and three figures ran into the room

"Lanyon, Quickly! Pull him upright so I can give him the formula!" Virginia commanded as Lavender handed her a swirling green vial.

"W-wait...what..." 

"No time to explain! He needs this NOW obviously!" Lavender said as she moved forward, pulling Jekyll further up in the tub so the female chemist could give him the potion without the risk of him choking on it, though he might still do that anyway...

Utterson helped Lanyon to his feet and started to lead him out of the bathroom "Let us allow the ladies to work, they know more about how to help him than we do" 

Robert snapped out of it

"I'm not just leaving him behind like th-" 

"Robert, you will just be in the way..." 

"I'm a doctor!" 

"So you should know, as a loved one you can't be in there..." Utterson bluntly stated as he forced Lanyon to sit in a chair, closing the bathroom door behind them. 

\---

Virginia uncorked the vial and the horrid smell made her nose curl, she prayed this horrible thing would not just come right back up...but Jekyll repeatedly took the liquid...he would be used to it...but like this...anything was possible.

"Will this really help him?" Lavender asked as she took over Lanyon's position of running her fingers through the others hair to offer comfort and keep him awake. 

"It is the best shot we have, this will either help him ...or his heart will give out from the strain" Virginia knew the transformation had to hurt when it happened, how could it not? The body changing, growing taller or shorter, skin, eyes and hair all morphing because of a few random chemicals...

The liquid was poured down Jekyll's throat and Virginia quickly slapped a hand over the doctor's mouth to keep him from spitting it out, forcing him to swallow the concoction ...

Green sludge started to leak out of the mans eyes, nose and mouth and it burned Virginia's hand forcing her to pull back and shove her hand into the water to keep it from causing too much damage to her skin, but the removal of her hand had a downside...

Henry started screaming 

\---

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" 

Bloodcurdling wails pierced past the door and made both the waiting gentlemen jump up from their seats and run for the sound nearly breaking the door down in their rush and nearly were ill at the sight in front of them.

Water sloshed everywhere as the form in the tub thrashed in their agony, bones crunched, twisted, hair grew pale and long, horrible choking sounds came from a raw throat and Utterson had to hold Robert back to keep him from trying to help knowing he could do nothing about it.

Suddenly

It was all over

A small man laid in the tub who they all knew who he was...Edward Hyde in the flesh...

The blond man groaned as he sat up, a brown streak through his corn colored mop, so he was effected by the new formula as well, good to know... 

Green eyes opened and looked around sleepily before nearly dropping under the water as he fell back only being held up by Lavenders quick action. 

Seems it was over 

A FEW DAYS LATER ---

"It is lovely out isn't it Henry?" Robert asked as he pushed his lover in a wheelchair, body still very weak from the ordeal it had gone through, he was gaining his strength back slowly and for that everyone was happy.

"Yes, it is" Jekyll smiled, he did not like the fact he had to be pushed around, but for now he would accept it, Hyde was also being good that day, he had not told him what he felt when he was temporarily 'displaced' but he was behaving. 

There was a lot more that would have to be dealt with

But now 

They could face them properly, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You did not really think I would kill off Jekyll or leave Hyde permanently dead did you? 
> 
> Though perhaps he will be a little wiser about pissing his other half off...
> 
> I honestly want to ship Virginia Ito and John Utterson now though...
> 
> I am such a sap...


End file.
